Darkwing (TF2017)
Darkwing from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Darkwing has just as dim a view of existence as his partner Dreadwind, he's simply more proactive about it. After all, he figures if everything is pointless, depressing, and inevitably leads to a life of painful and ceaseless suffering anyway, he might at least make sure others are getting it a lot worse than he is. You can always count on Darkwing to attempt to make a bad situation worse for everyone involved, and to complain about it all loudly while he's at it. He's binary-bonded to the hot-headed Nebulan thief Throttle. He can combine with his fellow Powermaster Dreadwind to form the superjet Dreadwing. History Arc 3 Darkwing and Dreadwind were Decepticon mercenaries, affiliated with no army or unit full-time. For their own reasons, however, they were interested in finding the location of Scorponok and his crew of Decepticon warriors. Tracking the group to the planet Nebulos, Darkwing demanded the Nebulans give them the information on Scorponok's whereabouts. When they refused, Darkwing and Dreadwind began a campaign of terror on the planet that only stopped due to precautions the Nebulans had taken to poison their fuel supplies, a measure of foresight to prevent Transformers from returning to their world after the last war. Darkwing and Dreadwind froze up, becoming little more than a curiosity and tourist attraction in an open square. Their luck changed thanks to a jealous and vindictive scientist named Hi-Test, who had worked on the fuel-tainting process but received none of the glory. Working with a thief named Throttle, Hi-Test stole information from his former boss Hi-Q, and used it to create a new form of bio-mechanical engineering called the Powermaster Process, which would cybernetically enable him and Throttle to binary bond with the Decepticons, becoming their engines to restore their ability to move and intake energy. Reaching an agreement with the Nebulans, Darkwing agreed to become binary bonded to Throttle, and the new Decepticon Powermasters began ransacking Nebulos once again. Now, however, many of their heists involved busting into restaurants and food courts so their Nebulan partners could gorge themselves, restocking their energy supplies and continuing to fuel their larger partners. Their antics were eventually interrupted when a group of Autobots arrived on Nebulos. Darkwing and Dreadwind were threatening the Council of Peers when Goldbug, Getaway, Joyride, and Slapdash charged them. Though the Decepticons held their own, Darkwing called for a retreat rather than face the enemy's superior numbers. Darkwing and his allies went on to hassle the Council of Peers once more, this time to obtain the Autobots' location. By this time however, the Autobots had underwent the Powermaster binary bonding procedure with Hi-Q and his staff. Atop of this, the Decepticons had to contend with a reborn and upgraded Optimus Prime! Caught unawares by their enemies' power, Darkwing, Dreadwind and their partners were soundly defeated. It was decreed then that Hi-Test and Throttle were to be banished from Nebulos, and the pair blasted off-planet within Darkwing and Dreadwind's combined form, Dreadwing. |People Power| Trivia *Justin Roiland voices Darkwing. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons